Frost Moon
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Una rosa blanca, un gesto de amistad. Una rosa roja, una intención de cortejo o ser cortejado. El festival de Frost Moon nunca haba significado tanto para Harry como en este año, pero un hecho insólito ha ocurrido y es entonces cuando debe salvar al ser amado. Adaptación de la reina de las nieves. One-shot Snarry


**Titulo: **Forst Moon

**Disclaimer: **U.U desgraciadamente ni Harry Potter ni la reina de las nieves me pertenece, aunque una hace el intento de no avergonzar a sus autores con sus pequeñas ideas cursilonas :3

**Pareja: **SeverusxHarry

**Palabras: **6,000 (porque vivo al limite y ya no pude recortarle mas XD)

**Reto:** Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**N/A: **Así que la cosa esta así, yo conozco el cuento de la reina de las nieves y mi único trabajo es adaptarlo XD me quedo bastante… peculiar, pero integre las cosas que amaba de la historia :p

* * *

_Copo a copo, la nieve iba cubriendo los suelos de Godric con un blanco y suave manto… la primera nevada de la temporada acababa de llegar y con ello una de las fiestas más especiales para los lugareños del lugar._

_Harry sabía eso y por ello su rostro se iluminaba de ilusión, acababa de cumplir los quince años este verano y por fin podría formar parte de las tradiciones como sus amigos Hermione, Draco y Ronald._

_-Ya puedes empezar- comentó su madre desde su lugar junto a la chimenea, concentrada en el bordado de una servilleta._

_El ojiverde no espero más señales y sin decir palabra corrió directo al cesto de materiales que había estado preparando desde su cumpleaños, su primera rosa sería realmente especial, lo presentía._

_Esa era la tradición en Godric, los jóvenes a partir de los quince años y hasta que se casaran, tenían que elaborar flores blancas de tela que serían llevadas a la capilla del pueblo en la noche de luna llena posterior a la primera nevada de la temporada. Las flores no se quedaban allí, solo eran una ofrenda simbólica que garantizaba el bien de los aldeanos cuando el invierno arreciaba, una muestra de fe. Con los años también había cambiado paulatinamente hasta convertirse en un medio por el cual los participantes se mostraban afecto y establecían cosas más serias como un posible cortejo._

_Harry aun no quería pensar en ello, por eso su rosa sería blanca, tal y como la de la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de su edad, al momento de intercambiarla no sería más que una parte más del rito, una muestra de amistad y buena fe. No sabía que es lo que haría de recibir una rosa roja, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes inmediatos pese a lo que dijera su padre._

_Sus padres se habían comprometido en la primera víspera de Frost Moon en la que su padre había participado._

_-Simplemente llego con una rosa roja- le había contado su madre cuando se lo preguntó- y bajo la Luna llena, frente a todos los presentes, a tan solo un par de meses de que comenzásemos a salir… el me pidió que nos casáramos apenas cumpliésemos la edad- terminó la pelirroja con una sonrisa._

_Ahora el mero recuerdo de ese día lo inspiraba más que nunca a hacer su rosa (un tipo de flor que contrastaría con las margaritas, alcatraces y demás), de la mejor forma posible, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro empezó a coser los pétalos de su ofrenda, ya habría tiempo para pensar a quien podría darle una rosa roja, después de todo tenia bastantes años para pensarlo._

_..._

Un suave rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, tan silencioso como molesto cuando al fin se posó sobre el rostro pálido de Harry Potter, un joven de diecinueve años que lo único que quería hacer en estos precisos momentos era dormir hasta tarde, cosa que el clima no le iba a permitir, no después de lo mucho que el chico había estado rogándole a los vientos para que se apresuraran con la primera nevada de este año. Con un suave empujón, la más fría y traviesa ventisca logro abrir la ventana mal cerrada, llevando consigo algunos copos de nieve que cayeron directo en la mejilla sonrojada del ojiverde, quien se removió inquieto al sentir la fría humedad.

Con una suave risita, la ventisca volvió a repetir el proceso otras tres veces antes de que el chico abriese los ojos por fin.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se percató que era lo que lo había despertado, con algo de torpeza y bastante prisa corrió hasta la ventana solo para comprobarlo.

¡La primera nevada al fin había llegado!

Sin tiempo que perder se dirigió a su closet y saco su cesta con los materiales que necesitaría, un pequeño rubor invadió sus mejillas cuando tomó el terciopelo rojo entre sus dedos, su estómago empezó a revolverse de nervios y excitación, después de cuatro años por fin iba a atreverse a hacerlo.

-¡Harry!- el chico casi gimió ante el llamado de su madre, sabía que lo más probable era que quisiera mandarlo al pueblo por algún recado y él realmente quería terminar su rosa lo más pronto posible, de momento solo había podido recortar algunos pétalos. Quizás, si se hacia el dormido -¡Harry James Potter, baja antes de que suba por ti!- con un suspiro de resignación, guardo sus cosas y se apresuró a llegar a la cocina donde su madre estaba terminando de decorar un pastel con algunas fresas recién cortadas.

-¿Me llamabas, madre?- preguntó aunque creía saber qué es lo que le pediría, seguramente tendría que ir a entregar el pastel a alguno de sus vecinos. Su madre vendía pasteles y postres, además de remendar algo de ropa con ayuda de su hijo, era la forma que tenían para mantenerse desde que su padre había muerto hace un par de años. Tío Vernon se había hecho con su herencia y aunque les pasaba un monto mensual, la verdad es que no era suficiente.

-Necesito que le entregues esto al señor Snape- respondió Lily mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal, prefirió fingir que no había visto la enorme sonrisa que se posó en el rostro de su hijo ante la sola mención del hombre, o joven según su propio punto de vista puesto que Severus Snape solo tenía unos ocho años más que su pequeño Harry.

-¡Por supuesto!- rápidamente envolvió el encargo en su caja correspondiente y después de arreglarse con prisas, salió disparado por la puerta. Esta entrega era realmente importante.

Mientras avanzaba por el camino, cuidando en todo momento que el pastel no sufriese ningún daño, y pensaba en cuál sería la cara que pondría el hombre en esta ocasión al recibir el paquete, recordó el día en el que lo conoció, hace cuatro años en el festival de Frost Moon.

...

_¡Esto no podía estar pasando!_

_Él no podía llegar tarde al Frost Moon, simplemente no podía, no después de todo el tiempo que había estado esperando por ello. Sabía que había sido una terrible idea tomar una siesta en el granero a solo unas horas de la ceremonia, pero es que la verdad sus ojos no habían podido resistir más, el día anterior se había dormido demasiado tarde por la emoción._

_Derrapó delante de la capilla justo cuando sonó la última campanada, al menos había logrado llegar, aunque no podía sentarse junto a sus amigos que estaban en las filas de en medio, al menos podría formar parte del rito. Pronto los suaves murmullos empezaron, recitando palabras de esperanza y suplicas de protección a los habitantes del pueblo, rogando por la salud de las familias y el bienestar de los padres. Harry se unió a ellos con la misma emoción que cualquiera, sus labios pronto entonaron las canciones aprendidas desde niño, mucho antes de saber leer o contar, canciones que eran parte de su cultura y de lo que era._

_Finalmente habían terminado, Harry se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos para intercambiar sus rosas, aunque ciertamente no esperaba ver una flor roja en manos de Draco y menos que este la intercambiara por la blanca de Hermione para enorme bochorno de la chica, Ron simplemente se reía de ellos mientras intercambiaba su flor con Neville, eso dolía un poco, aunque no tanto como Harry creyó, después de todo Neville era el primo de Ron y solo estaría unos pocos días en el pueblo._

_Ahora simplemente no sabía con quién podría intercambiarla, se llevaba bien con Cedric pero hasta donde sabía el joven iba a pedirle a una linda chica pelinegra el derecho de cortejarla con una flor roja. Su cálido aliento salió en forma de una nube blanca, empezaba a sentirse un poco nervioso y desplazado, sabía que era una idiotez pero por alguna razón sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas contenidas, no era así como había imaginado su primera víspera de Frost Moon. Si, la luna brillaba suavemente sobre la nieve, y si, podía ver a sus amigos divirtiéndose, pero él siempre había pensado que se sentiría más integrado a la celebración._

_De pronto su mano se sintió vacía, giro sobre sus talones para enfrentar a la persona que le había arrebatado su rosa de entre sus manos ¡No había derecho! Ciertamente no le convenía hacerlo enojar ahora que no se encontraba de humor._

_Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con un joven de unos veintidós o veintitrés años que inspeccionaba su rosa con ojo crítico._

_-No esta tan mal- comentó el hombre, en ningún momento sonrió o mostro algo mas que fría indiferencia. Harry sinceramente sentía ganas de gritarle- Toma, deberías dejar de llorar- y si decir otra palabra se fue justo después de depositar un pañuelo en las manos de un muy sorprendido ojiverde, junto con una encantadora rosa blanca._

_Harry no había olvidado ese día, ni como los ojos de ese hombre habían brillado tenuemente bajo la luz de la luna solo por un instante._

...

-Lo siento joven, el señor Snape está en medio de una junta muy importante- fue la respuesta comprensiva que le dirigió la señora Mcgonagall a Harry después de que el muchacho mostrara su decepción al no poder hablar con el dueño de la casa.

Severus Snape tenía la fama de ser un frio hombre de negocios, alguien completamente inaccesible para cualquier persona que lo buscase, aunque extrañamente parecía tener tiempo Harry, no era un tiempo cortes, ni siquiera podía clasificarse como agradable, pero era un tiempo que no le dedicaba a nadie más. Siempre que Harry llevaba una entrega, el hombre la recibía y se despedía del chico con secos comentarios acerca de cómo podrían mejorar sus recetas, aunque nunca había dejado de hacer pedidos periódicos para sus reuniones con importantes socios.

Soltó un suspiro y decidió caminar de vuelta a casa, al menos podía continuar con la creación de su rosa, una que tenía la completa intención de entregar.

-Por lo visto el chiquillo ha vuelto- comentó Lestrange sorbiendo un poco de vino y viendo la menuda figura de Harry, con su revuelto pelo azabache y su delgada capa de invierno abrazando su cuerpo, alejarse cada vez más.

-Por supuesto, es su trabajo después de todo- contestó Severus desviando momentáneamente su atención de los papeles que su socio había traído para que considerara la oferta de un nuevo negocio.

-Sinceramente, Severus, no sé porque no has aprovechado el… ímpetu del mocoso- su mirada permanecía fija en la fina cintura del chico y un poco de rencor se instaló en sus ojos, Severus no se mostró perturbado por el comentario, no le podía importar menos lo que su amigo pudiese pensar.

-Creí que habías venido por negocios y no a decirme que es lo que debo hacer con mi vida- espetó bajando los papeles- de todos modos, no estoy del todo convencido con este negocio, no parece plausible y la verdad no creo que la inversión valga la pena- desestimó frunciendo el ceño, todo el asunto simplemente parecía una gran estafa para cualquier persona que se involucrara.

-Debo decir que opine lo mismo en su debido momento, pero tú conoces a Tom, sabe ver negocios donde los demás no- Lestrange se encogió de hombros como si esa respuesta lo fuese todo.

-Pues bien, deberías decirle que no estoy interesado- y deslizando los papeles por sobre el escritorio, rechazó la oferta.

-Tu sabes lo que haces con tu dinero- la actitud del hombre daba a entender que creía que estaba perdiendo una gran oportunidad pero que aun así no insistiría en el asunto.

Y Severus lo sabía, realmente lo sabía.

-¿Estas realmente seguro?- preguntó Hermione por lo que debía ser la novena u octava vez esta mañana, y posiblemente cerca de la milésima desde que Harry le había confesado lo que planeaba hacer en el próximo Frost Moon, pero es que la chica lo había encontrado en medio de la elaboración de su rosa. Eso había derivado en un chillido entre sorprendido y alegre que sin duda había llamado la atención de su madre, quien también estaba enterada de sus intenciones pero, al parecer, era menos escandalosa que Hermione.

-Sí, Mione. Estoy completamente seguro- respondió mientras terminaba de darle los toques finales, realmente había valido la pena ahorrar por ese terciopelo, lucia suave y preciosa, Severus simplemente tenía que tomarla.

-Pero Harry, ha destrozado flores hermosas antes, las ha arrojado a los pies de algunas de las chicas más bellas y con grandes dotes- siguió protestando.

-¡Pero tengo que intentarlo!- no había tenido la intención de perder la paciencia con su amiga pero su actitud no lo estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo. Ya bastante tenía con sus propios nervios como para todavía agregarle los ajenos.

-Aún no sé cómo planeas hacerlo, ni siquiera ha estado presente en los últimos tres- capituló las castaña al comprender que no ganaría nada si continuaba empujando a Harry de esta forma.

El chico se encogió de hombros sin querer darle la razón, era un hecho bien conocido que Severus había estado fuera del pueblo por viajes de negocios durante los últimos tres años, lo cual había sido decepcionante y esperanzador a la vez, puesto que se aseguraba de no tener tanta competencia. Su fama por rechazar a cualquier futura pareja se debía en gran parte a la renuencia y crueldad que había mostrado hacia las doncellas y donceles que siquiera se habían atrevido a extenderle una flor roja en Frost Moon, algo que el hombre en su momento había clasificado como frívolo y superficial.

Pero él no estaba buscando darle esa rosa a Severus por su dinero o poder y quizás, si lograba reflejarlo en su mirada, el hombre la aceptaría.

Tenía claro que de conseguirlo la vida a su lado no sería del todo sencilla, pero estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte para que funcionara. Quería ser más que un simple consorte para Severus, él deseaba ser su pareja, su compañero y apoyo, todo eso por si solo ya representaba un reto y a eso tenía que agregarle el intentar llenar el vacío que la muerte de su familia había dejado.

Uno de los grandes misterios de Godric era la milagrosa supervivencia de Severus a la ventisca que había cobrado la vida de sus padres y hermana mayor, solo había tenido ocho años en aquel entonces y aun así había aparecido a la entrada del pueblo, sin el menor signo de congelación, con los ojos carentes de brillo y una actitud tan helada que desde aquel momento había sido bautizado con el nombre de _Príncipe del hielo_.

Algunos de los rumores de las viejas chismosas eran que su familia lo había enviado por ayuda cuando el carruaje se atoro y ellos quedaron atrapados dentro, otro que era hijo de algún espíritu invernal y que por eso las montañas se habían negado a dañarlo... los más disparatados contaban que había tenido un encuentro con _El Rey de las Nieves_ y que por alguna razón el monarca le había perdonado la vida permitiéndole volver al lado de los suyos… cualquiera fuese la respuesta, todas terminaban en lo mismo, Severus se había criado bajo el cuidado de los sirvientes que sus padres tenían contratados al morir, hombres y mujeres leales a la familia que no habían dudado ni un segundo en proteger a su pequeño amo.

-Es tan bonita, sería un desperdicio que terminase pisoteada en la nieve- suspiró Hermione admirando su rosa e interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento eficazmente, de alguna forma eso era mejor a que lo dejase continuarla.

El tampoco deseaba que su propuesta terminase pisoteada.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

-Ha salido de viaje, pero volverá una semana antes del Frost Moon- Harry sentía que podría besar a Hermione justo en este instante, le acababa de dar una de las mejores noticias de su vida, él ya se había preparado mentalmente para empezar a hacer una flor blanca que podría intercambiar ese día, pero ahora que sabía que Severus estaría presente opto por no hacerlo. La luna llena había sido generosa con él este año apareciendo después de casi cuatro semanas a partir de la primera nevada, dando con ello el tiempo suficiente para que Severus fuese y viniese de sus viajes de negocios con tiempo de sobra.

No quería admitir que había estado más preocupado de lo necesario cuando se enteró de que su objetivo saldría de Godric al amanecer para su acostumbrado viaje comercial, pero ahora que ya podía respirar más tranquilo tenía que admitir que había exagerado su actitud, al menos Hermione había cambiado radicalmente su posición con respecto a su futura confesión y ahora procuraba ayudarle en todo lo que pudiese, estaba seguro de que la información que había obtenido no había sido fácil de conseguir, por lo menos debía de haber pasado por dos o tres filtros antes de llegar hasta ella.

Ahora ese día le parecía cada vez más y más lejano, el extraño presentimiento en su estómago volvió a atormentarlo cuando Severus no regreso al pueblo el día acordado, incluso Hermione había vuelto sin respuestas cuando intento conseguirlas de sus sirvientes.

_-No ha enviado ningún aviso sobre su retraso- se justificó cuando el chico le había prácticamente suplicado que lo intentara de nuevo._

Pronto los siete días antes de la ceremonia se convirtieron en cinco y no fue sino hasta el cuarto día que un inesperado acontecimiento ocurrió…

El carruaje donde siempre viajaba regresó, los caballos caminando pausadamente, como si no hubiese nada extraño en el hecho de que se manejaran excelentemente sin la dirección de un cochero, y finalmente se detuvo frente a la enorme casa propiedad de la familia Snape. Harry no pudo evitar curiosear un poco, estaba haciendo algunas entregas y seguramente no importaría si se tomaba algunos minutos para cerciorarse de que Severus hubiese llegado con bien… quizás hubiese sido mejor no haberlo hecho.

Lo primero que lo hizo ponerse sobre alerta fue el hecho de que Severus no había hecho el ademan de salir del carruaje, cosa que al parecer también extraño a Minerva quien se acercó algo nerviosa a la puerta y tiro de la manija para abrirla, el grito ahogado de la mujer logro erizarle la piel. Olvidándose al completo de la discreción corrió hasta pararse al lado de la sollozante mujer, y al ver con sus propios ojos el interior del transporte no pudo menos que empatizar con ella.

Dentro no había nada más que grandes montículos de nieve, que dada su distribución no podían ocultar ningún cuerpo.

Severus no había vuelto y algo extraño había pasado con él.

No sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma tenía que encontrarlo, terminó sus pedidos de forma casi ausente, lo menos que podía hacer antes de irse era asegurarse de que su madre tendría algo de dinero.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

-Lo siento, Mamá, Hermione- se disculpó mientras salía por la puerta trasera, ambas mujeres, así como todo Godric, se habían enterado de lo ocurrido con el gran señor Snape y habían asumido correctamente que Harry iría en su búsqueda. Se las había arreglado para colocar un ligero somnífero en sus tazas de té, ahora ellas se encontraban dormitando cerca de la chimenea con sus tejidos a medio hacer.

Su objetivo era claro, tenía que encontrar a Severus, el presentimiento de que algo le ocurría nunca había sido tan fuerte como en este momento y no pensaba seguir haciendo caso omiso de ello, llegó hasta la salida del pueblo sin toparse con nadie, pero al parecer su suerte no podía ser eterna.

-Hermione me advirtió que vendrías- tragándose una maldición, encaró a su amigo Ronald que lo miraba fijamente de brazos cruzados.

Le sostuvo la mirada, si pensaba que lo iba a amedrentar u obligar a volver a casa, le iba a demostrar que estaba muy equivocado.

-Le quieres mucho ¿No es así?- cuestionó el pelirrojo suavizando la mirada. Harry en respuesta cabeceó- Bien, porque me habría molestado mucho si mi trabajo hubiese sido en vano- Asombrado Harry observó como su amigo caminaba detrás de un grupo de árboles y guiaba hasta su lugar a un enorme reno, ensillado y con alforjas rellenas con lo que el suponía eran provisiones.

Su boca permaneció abierta de la impresión ocasionando la risa de su compañero.

-Debe ser muy importante para ti si te has atrevido a dejar sola a tu madre- continuó Ron – Y te habría prestado un caballo de no ser porque mi padre lo habría notado al instante, al menos tardaran en darse cuenta de la ausencia de Buckbeack- se justificó entregándole las riendas.

-Eres el mejor de los amigos- susurró Harry cuando se lanzó a darle un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Montando al impaciente reno, que parecía ansioso por una rápida carrera en la nieve, agitó las riendas y con una última mirada atrás le dijo adiós a sus seres queridos, con suerte regresaría pronto y con algo de compañía.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Había cabalgado* a un ritmo constante durante toda la noche, Buckbeack no se veía en absoluto cansado y eso era algo que agradecer, aun así prefirió brindarle un breve descanso que el aprovecharía para intentar conseguir algunas pistas sobre el paradero de Severus, lo único que sabía era que su carruaje había vuelto sin él, pero lleno de nieve, y que Minerva había murmurado, en medio de sus sollozos 'Igual que hace veinte años'.

Suspiró apesadumbrado, sacando su mapa y brújula, hasta el momento no los había necesitado guiandose por las estrellas, tal y como su padre le había enseñado.

-No hagas eso Buckbeack- regañó cuando el animal mordisqueo una esquina de su mapa, al menos no había arrancado nada importante, después de algunos segundos finalmente admitió- No tengo la menor idea de por dónde empezar-.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- asombrado y también algo asustado, se enderezó mirando directamente hacia la menuda figura de una pequeña niña, quien a pesar del frio y la nieve no llevaba puesto más que un sencillo y plano vestido blanco.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú sabes donde esta Severus?- preguntó algo excitado con la idea, pensar que había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con un pequeño espíritu invernal, porque si algo le había enseñado el folclore de su pueblo era que podían ser bastante útiles.

-Claro, él está donde el hielo habita y jamás se derrite- contestó mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Donde el hielo habita y jamás se derrite- repitió Harry en voz baja- pero eso no me dice nada- protestó casi gimiendo.

-No puedo decirte más sin recibir un pago-la chiquilla se entretenía produciendo escarcha en los arboles de los alrededores, dejándolo a él como algo de menor importancia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- accedió Harry después de algunos momentos.

La chiquilla lo evaluó durante algunos momentos, hasta que al fin se decidió con una brillante sonrisa- Zapatos, quiero tus zapatos- Después de entregárselos, no sin algo de duda, la niña le indico el camino a seguir.

Debía caminar hacia el noreste, sin desviarse, y al encontrarse con un espeso bosque, cubierto de cristales helados que asemejaban piedras preciosas, debía tener algo de cuidado, al final del mismo se encontraba un castillo helado con un jardín de bellas estatuas latientes.

No sabía exactamente qué significaba eso último pero no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Buckbeack le dio un par de topes con su cornamenta cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pies empezaban a quemarse por pasar demasiado tiempo en la nieve, tenía frio y sentía que sus dedos se congelaban, pero no había mucho que hacer por ellos, al menos el calor del cuerpo peludo lo aliviaba.

Recorrió el camino por bastantes horas, la noche cayó y empezó a preguntarse si no había sido timado cuando por fin logro divisar las copas de los árboles que la niña le había mencionado.

_-Debes seguir la estrella tornasol- le había explicado mientras se abrochaba las agujetas- Y no dejes que los Narggles te confundan- advirtió antes de partir en un suspiro._

Harry no tenía la menor idea de que era un Narggle o como debía cuidarse de ellos, así que se mantuvo alerta en cuanto entro al lugar, las ramas brillaban como si cargaran diamantes y aunque algunos colguijes lucían especialmente mortíferos ninguno parecía a punto de caer.

'Da media vuelta'

No, no se iría sin Severus

'¿Qué haces aquí?'

Vengo a buscar a alguien.

'Huye'

No

'Vira hacia la izquierda'

Pero la estrella estaba a la derecha…

Abriendo un poco más los ojos y despejando su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estos debían ser los narggles que la niña había mencionado.

Intentó permanecer alerta, no cabía duda que estas… voces, eran parte de las peculiares protecciones del castillo, mas, como se dio cuenta después, no había demasiado que pudiese hacer con el cansancio de su cuerpo y el adormecimiento provocado por el frio.

'¿Qué haces aquí?'

No lo se

'Da vuelta a la izquierda'

Y Harry así lo hizo, indico a Buckbeack que cambiara el rumbo, permaneciendo en él por algunos minutos durante los cuales el reno protesto e intento seguir el camino indicado por el pequeño espíritu, el muchacho tiraba constantemente de las riendas para llevarlo en la dirección que quería.

'Sigue por este camino'

'¿Qué haces aquí?'

Esa pregunta no alcanzo a contestarla cuando un agudo chillido lo distrajo de su pelea física con Buckbeack. Una blanca lechuza nival arremetió en su contra y lo lanzo directo al suelo, sacándole momentáneamente el aire.

Al abrir los ojos fue que lo recordó, el motivo por el que había hecho este viaje.

Una rosa roja de terciopelo rojo resaltaba claramente en contra de la blanca nieve.

Severus, él había venido a salvar a Severus.

Subió nuevamente en Buckbeack que lo miraba preocupado y lo incito a galopar hacia la estrella que apenas y lograba ver desde ese lugar, lanzando un breve vistazo por sobre su hombro se dio cuenta de que en el lugar donde la lechuza había aterrizado, la misma chiquilla lo saludaba agitando su mano y balanceando sus pequeños pies que todavía lucían los rojos zapatos de agujeta.

Le devolvió el saludo más que un poco agradecido.

La chiquilla rio encantada antes de volver a tomar la forma de una lechuza, sobrevolando el lugar y asomándose ligeramente al acantilado que se extendía pocos metros más delante de donde Harry había caído, ese chico le había caído realmente bien.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Finalmente diviso el castillo, Buckbeack hizo un ruido medio nervioso medio sorprendido, el lugar se veía realmente imponente, al llegar a la entrada se hizo evidente que el reno no podría avanzar más, Harry con trabajos lo lograría por sí mismo puesto que debería escalar la imponente reja.

-Espérame aquí, amigo-tranquilizó el joven- Necesito que estés listo para salir de aquí- continuó tratando de tranquilizar al animal, Buckbeack no parecía muy contento pero aun así froto su cabeza con el cuello del chico que rápidamente trepó y se coló en el lugar.

El jardín era realmente hermoso, tal como había dicho el pequeño espíritu, había bellas estatuas por todo el lugar, adornándolo como si fuese alguna especie de fiesta de jardín, pero no podía encontrar que era lo 'latiente' en ellas. Hasta que se topó con una cara que si bien nunca había visto, le era familiar, así como el hombre y la muchacha a su lado.

Ellos eran la familia Snape, desaparecidos hacia veinte años en extrañas circunstancias que Severus jamás había compartido.

Interiormente se estremeció, no exactamente por ellos, sabía que no tenían salvación después de veinte años como un trio de estatuas de hielo.

Tragó saliva y recorrió rápidamente el rostro de los presentes, rezando por no encontrar el ya tan amado. Suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que Severus no se encontraba ahí, eso solo dejaba una opción, aunque en realidad había sido su primera, miró fijamente al castillo y camino hacia él, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Recorrió salones y pasillos decorados con opulencia sin encontrar un solo habitante en ninguno de ellos, aunque se sentía constantemente observado.

Finalmente lo encontró, estaba sentado frente a un servicio de té, sin hablar o inquietarse por el hecho de tener compañía repentina.

-Severus- llamó emocionado y feliz al verlo sano y salvo, el hombre no pareció darse por aludido.

-Él no te escucha- dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se encontró frente a un hombre de fría mirada, aún más que el más antiguo glaciar, una corona de varios picos de distintos tamaños adornaba su cabello rubio platinado, tan claro que parecía blanco, enmarcando en largas cortinas sus calculadores ojos azules- Está a punto de congelarse- continuó rodeándolo y acercándose a la mesa de donde tomo una taza de frio té.

-¿Q-quieres decir… como las estatuas de afuera?- preguntó asustado al darse cuenta de que hablaba con el 'Rey de las Nieves' en persona, el hombre siempre había sido conocido por su falta de piedad, por algo su gente le rezaba fervientemente cada año por protección.

-Veo que has visto mi jardín- declaró el hombre- pero si, eventualmente Severus también formara parte de él, me atrevería a decir que será la más perfecta de mis piezas- la sonrisa satisfecha era claramente palpable en su tono, Harry se horrorizo ante lo dicho.

-¡No!- se apresuró a llegar al lado de su amado y tomándolo firmemente de la mano intento hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Severus! ¡Severus, tienes que venir conmigo!- pero el hombre no le respondía y cada segundo el miedo dentro de sí mismo aumentaba, era consciente de lo fría que se sentía su piel y del tono azul que lucían sus labios.

-Te lo dije, no escuchara, ahora se buen niño y márchate de aquí- desechó el hombre rubio.

-No…- pareció titubear en lo que iba a decir pero no por eso la seguridad en su voz fue menor- T-tómeme a mi… en su lugar- murmuró agachando la cabeza y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable al recordar a su madre, en lo sola que se iba a quedar.

-Que conmovedor, me temo que he esperado veinte años por este premio en particular, así que discúlpame si no te tomo la palabra- replicó el soberano sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Bien, yo tengo casi veinte años, puede tomarlo como un canje justo- alegó alzando la mirada orgulloso- déjelo marchar y tómeme a mí en su lugar- repitió sin darse cuenta del brillo particular que había cruzado por sus ojos.

-¿Tienes menos de veinte años?- preguntó interesado, ante lo cual Harry asintió- Bien, entonces dime ¿Cuál es tu motivo para estar aquí? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Severus?- preguntó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos, la respuesta le interesaba más de lo que Harry podría sospechar.

-En seis meses cumpliré los veinte-aclaró Harry- Y creo que usted puede adivinar fácilmente mis motivos para estar aquí- declaró Harry conteniendo el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar por su libertad?- preguntó el frio hombre.

-Todo- declaró el azabache- te daré mi propia libertad- finalizó.

El Rey de hielo lo miro fijamente durante varios minutos, decidido, al parecer, a aceptar el trato.

-Bien, tienes dos minutos para despedirte de él- aceptó finalmente con una suave sonrisa torcida, Harry relajó sus músculos y volteó su cuerpo hacia Severus que continuaba impasible ante el mundo a su alrededor.

-Severus, voy a extrañarte- confesó dejando caer una de las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, sabiendo que esta sería su primera y última vez, se abrazó del cuerpo rígido del hombre, rodeándolo con sus cálidos brazos y recargando su cabeza en su cuello- Te amo, te amo, te amo- repitió como un mantra, tratando infructuosamente de decirlo la mayor cantidad de veces, buscando compensar todas las demás en las que no podría decírselo. Lentamente alzo su cabeza y, vacilantemente colocó sus labios sobre los delgados y fríos de su amado. Era casi irónico como a pesar de la frialdad del cuerpo bajo él, su corazón encontró la fuerza para acelerarse ante el soñado contacto, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por sus mejillas mientras colocaba besos en el rostro del severo hombre.

El otro ocupante de la habitación veía la escena con algo de nostalgia y a la vez un poco de alegría mientras recordaba un frio día de hacia veinte años.

...

_La nieve había cubierto el paisaje de los alrededores, dejando un manto blanco que le permitía salir de su castillo y explorar toda la tierra que sus ojos azules pudiesen ver, vagamente se percató del carruaje estacionado al borde del camino, con evidencias de un choque contra uno de los árboles. Se acercó, curioso a su pesar, el abandonado transporte bien podría contener algo interesante._

_Al llegar a el no pudo menos que alzar una de sus cejas, un grupo de cuerpos yacían congelados, los humanos habían muerto hacia horas, la muchacha se veía joven, como de 13 o 14 años, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en sus posiciones, parecían apretujados contra algo. Alzo las delgadas sabanas con las que habían intentado mantener el calor y se encontró con un sollozante niño de unos 8 años que lo miraba lleno de tristeza y miedo._

_-Eres el Rey de las Nieves- declaró secando uno de sus ojos negros, él no hizo otra cosa más que asentir- Quiero estar con ellos- declaró el pequeño rompiendo a llorar nuevamente._

_-No, te arrepentirías, eventualmente- declaró dándose media vuelta._

_-¡Quiero estar a su lado por siempre!- gritó el niño presa de su dolor._

_-Te diré algo, si de aquí a veinte años no hay nadie que te amé tanto como estas personas hicieron en vida, cumpliré tu deseo- aceptó el monarca, pues dentro de él sabía que en este mundo no había nadie que quisiese al niño de la forma que él quería. Pero las cosas podrían mejorar._

...

Ahora, veinte años después se daba cuenta de que había estado en lo correcto, no había sentido el poder de un amor tan grande hacia ese pequeño en aquel tiempo porque esa persona ni siquiera había nacido, y aun después de ello se había estado desarrollado hasta ser la persona adecuada para su secreto protegido.

Lentamente se dio cuenta de cómo las cálidas lagrimas del chico derretían el astillado y frio trozo de hielo que se había instalado en el corazón de aquel pequeño niño que le había suplicado por una muerte congelada al lado de su familia.

-¿Q-que?- ojos negros parpadearon desconcertados al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban, repentinamente sintió un par de tibios labios sobre los suyos, lagrimas ajenas mojando su rostro y un par de verdes esmeraldas que lo miraban con mas que afecto.

-Te amo- susurró el pequeño ángel que había conocido hacia cuatro años en una noche de _Frost Moon_ y del cual no había podido evitar codiciar su rosa.

-Yo también te amo- declaró libre de su propio hechizo e iniciando un nuevo beso más exigente.

-Es noche de Frost Moon- comentó el hombre que ya había sido olvidado por ambos.

Harry, su nombre era Harry según recordaba, sacó una rosa roja de su bolsillo y se la ofreció, él mismo saco la rosa blanca que llevaba con él desde hacía cuatro años.

-Cásate conmigo- pidió y para su deleite, Harry aceptó.

El joven por su parte no podía creer que esto no fuese parte de un sueño, había estado tan seguro de que lo perdería y ahora unirían sus vidas de la forma que siempre deseó.

Definitivamente, este había sido el mejor Frost Moon de su vida.

Al regresar, la noticia de su boda fue recibida con alegría por su madre y amigos, así como la Señora Minerva que no paraba de abrazar y palpar a Severus comprobando que fuese real, su pequeña aventura congelada fue contada en más de una ocasión como un cuento de buenas noches para sus hijos y nietos.

Y así termina la historia para dos personas que se dieron una oportunidad y puedo asegurarles que…_ vivieron felices para siempre._

* * *

**N/A: **Por fin! me tomo bastante mas de lo esperado el corregir y editar... me pase como por unas 90 o 60 palabras asi que ups

Al fin termine con mis retos Snarry, soy libre! *saca su calcetin de cupcakes fosforecentes*

pd: ni siquiera yo se de donde salio Luna/lechuza/espiritu de invierno pero el Lucius/Rey de las nieves :3 ese era mi priincipio u.u aunq me falto espacio para desarrollarlo sniff

Espero lo disfruten y les agrade :3


End file.
